It is known in the art of integrated circuitry that current scaling, i.e. the provision of a plurality of current paths where the currents flowing therein are divided into some predetermined ratio, can be obtained. These techniques include emitter area scaling, using unequal emitter resistors with common bias voltage and also collector segmenting (i.e. multiple collectors of different areas). Collector segmenting is described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,579,059 issued to Robert J. Widlar on May 18, 1971 where collectors of different size, or having different effective junction lengths opposite the emitter-base region, provide controlled current splitting among a plurality of separate collectors. Thus this multiple collector transistor can be utilized as a current source to feed a number of different circuits in an integrated circuit. With such known techniques it is difficult if not impossible to get current ratios of 10:1 and higher.